Welcome to A New Day!
by Ami Lovely
Summary: This takes place after the first season of Welcome to The NHK! Satou is doing well, he has a job and is getting over his Hikkimori ways. Does he have what it takes to stay productive in society? How much will him and Misaki get to know each other?
1. Chapter 1

"Ha. You did that one wrong." Tatsuhiro Satou said as he pointed to the equation Misaki miscalculated. He rubbed and fidgeted with his hair. Since he started working at the Manga/Internet Café with Misaki he had to properly groom himself. Getting money from his new job and some pocket change from Misaki's uncle who had hired him to tutor him, Satou was starting be well off in the world. Not to mention going back to college to be a writer for game companies. He got the occasional snail mail from Yamazaki who was doing well in the country with his new wife and emails nearly a few times a week exchanging info about anime and such.

"Oh. Sorry I'm just sort of distracted…" Misaki answered.

Her eyes were filled with purity and innocence as she truly was distracted. She was wearing her hair in a small ponytail that resembled one of an Idol and a new perfume her aunt bought her last week which smelled of French Vanilla ice cream. She wasn't into girly stuff so much but she decided she may start going for a new look.

"Is something wrong?" Satou asked with genuine interest. He wondered_, Could it be guy troubles?_ He hoped not as he would always dream of someday wrapping Misaki in his arms as he would tell her _Sweetheart it's alright, you don't have to cry anymore_.He was sure that things like this would never happen because Misaki is a woman and women lie. When she's done getting tutored and she would probably gain my trust to take what little money I have and leave. But it was still fun to pretend. He thought back to the fun times in Yamazaki's apartment when he still lived in Tokyo _"To hell, with bitches!"_ He could still remember his old friend shouting in a drunken slurred voice. _Good times_… Tatsuhiro started laughing out loud. It had been around three months since Yamazaki left to live in the rural country.

"Eh?" Misaki smiled "What's so funny." She licked her lips and they looked delicious to Satou.

"Oh I was just thinking about something...Heh…something that Yamazaki said…" He scratched his head.

"Before he left Tokyo…" He sighed.

Misaki's cute face turned to one with worry. He wanted to protect her beautiful smile, so he smiled to assure her he was alright.

"You really miss him don't you."

"Well, now that I've got you to hang out with it's not that bad…your sort of taking his place as one of my closest friends. I'm pretty sure though that your uncle and aunt wouldn't allow me come to your house, hang out in your room, drink sake and play ero-games without calling the law enforcement I bet" He winked.

She laughed so much she snorted. This made Misaki blush as she looked down, she didn't know what to think. She was so happy Satou thought of her as a friend but sad that she couldn't do everything Yamazaki did for him. She wanted him to confess to her someday but he still had Senpai so that might have been out of the question. Still she was curious about how he felt about her. She thought about telling him what was bothering her, but she was embarrassed and didn't want to worry him, so she left it alone.

"I'm done with my work" Misaki told Tatsuhiro.

She was back in school so she didn't have all the time to snoop on him from her window as she used to. It was Sunday so she was off and Satou didn't start his shift at the Café until two and it was still noon (Misa's started at five and ended at eight thirty). He didn't want to leave her just yet so he made an excuse "So will I have any counseling tonight or what?" As he leaned in. He didn't want to get high anymore it was a tough habit to kill but he decided he wouldn't get high…for Misaki.

"I-I h-have work tonight…" Misaki replied nervously. She didn't want to have to think about it.

"Oh I forgot…well you wanna go somewhere or something I don't start my shift for two hours" he replied as he was wondering what was bothering her. He stopped suspecting that she was apart of the NHK long ago due to him giving up the drugs and her almost committing suicide over him. He wouldn't push something being wrong with her though as it was probably all in his head.

"Maybe a walk?" Misaki smiled _maybe he does like me_ she thought. She wouldn't ruin the mood by telling him what was wrong. It would probably resolve itself anyways.

As they were still in the park Misaki packed up her things and put them in her backpack.

"Sure why not?" Satou said as he lit a cigarette and popped it in his mouth. He was happy that she at least wanted to do something with him. Even though she could talk his head off, he enjoyed every second of it.

"Maybe we should drop your backpack off at home." He puffed out smoke. He dressed up today just to impress her even though it wasn't much he wore a decent black button up shirt with red stripes and black jeans. She out shined him though with her cute ponytail, cherry blossom pink dress and how she smelled…Oh Misaki-chan smelled so tasty.

"You know that's a dirty habit. 50% of Japanese men die from lung cancer you know…" Misaki nagged

He laughed as he puffed another smoke ball in her face "Lies, lies, lies! You should try it Misaki. Plus isn't it sexy when a guy smokes, ne?"

Misaki honestly thought it was cool but she didn't want Satou. It still brought back bad memories of when her step dad used to burn her with them.

"NO!" She yelled

He laughed some more "Your such a tsundere or maybe Yandere heh…Misa-chan" Tatsuhiro had fun teasing her and seeing how cute and flustered she got.

"Are we going to go already?" She sighed. Even though sometimes she didn't act like it she loved it when he teased her. And then him calling her Misa-chan made her even happier.

They got up and started to head north towards her house on the hill. _Does he know where I live?_ She thought_… No I'm not going to worry about it!_

As the go to her house her auntie was gardening the new flowers they decided to plant. Even though her aunt could be crazy and annoying Misaki still loved her as she provided and took care of her. Her aunt wiped her hands on the gardening apron she was wearing as she approached the two "Hello, Misaki. Coming home already?" As the plump woman smiled putting her crooked teeth on full display.

"No I'm just coming to drop off my stuff then Tatsuhiro-san and I are going on a walk."

"Okay be back by at least three me and your uncle are going out and we need you to watch the cat."

"He starts his shift at the café at two so I'll be back in an hour or so."

The aunt smiled and looked at Satou. He was twenty two and Misaki being so young—almost nineteen she was somewhat always skeptical about him. Plus when Misaki mentioned in the past how he was making a game with his friend she didn't want her to get involved with anyone like a Hikki or Otaku, though he was tutoring her for a fare price so maybe he would be a good influence on her.

Misaki looked back at Satou Tatsuhiro and smiled as she went to put her backpack in the house. He stood there awkwardly playing with his hands, as he had just became a "normal" person only a few months ago he still had some social anxieties.

As Misaki's aunt went back to gardening she still spoke to Tatsuhiro. "I'm assuming Misaki has introduced you to Christ right?"

He thought about it. Religious solicitation was what brought them together in the first place even though Misaki has told him she wasn't a Christian or anything but just helping her aunt. "Heh...Uhh…Yeah..Heh heh..Err..Sure.." He stupidly replied. He still wasn't so good at talking to people offline except Misaki, Yamazaki, Senpai, and a few others. She came outside and smiled "Ready to go?" When Misaki was in the house she did her makeup over and put on a fresh coat of rouge.

Satou noticed how beautiful she looked. Was it for him?

As they left for the walk they talked about music and such. He still wondered what was bothering Misaki before but she was okay now so he assumed everything is alright.

"Umm… I was wondering..Umm maybe can I take a picture with you?"

He was wondering why she wanted a picture with him of course he told her yes. How could he turn down that cute face?

"Hey sir, umm will you…take a picture…with us?" The man was just your ordinary Salary Man. He had glasses and was tall even taller than Tatsuhiro and _he was tall_.

"One, Two, Three, Cheese!" The man said.

"CLICK!" As Misaki and Satou held up peace signs by there faces he quickly put his arm around her hip and brought her closer to him. It was strictly on impulse, but it felt good to have her soft thigh on him.

Would she be mad at him?

Misaki shivered as being shocked at Tatsuhiro. But she liked it…

"T-t-thanks…" Misaki said to the man as she had a slight grin on her face.

"No problem" the gentleman said as he went about his day…She looked at the picture. It came out like something in a catalog. She loved it despite the somewhat surprised look on her face. Satou also liked it when she showed it to him. "Can you email that to me Misaki…It looks nice, I like it a lot."

She smiled as she was happy he liked the picture. She wasn't even thinking about, well the problem. Satou looked at his watch "Wow its 1:23 already. I better be on my way to work…Heh I guess time flies when you're with a cute girl." Satou started to walk off and wave goodbye. "Wait! Satou-kun…" Misaki exclaimed.

_Could this be a confession?_ he thought… "Yes, what is it?" His heart started to beat as he walked backwards towards Misaki. Can she hear my heart beating?

"Umm…Well…" She started.

_This is it!_ He thought. She would be his very first girlfriend. Even though him and Senpai had been together with each other before, they were never an _official_ couple.

"Well Satou…"

"Yes? He chuckled."

"Umm…Can you walk me home first? If I'm not being a bother…"

_DAMN!_ He thought. How foolish was he to think she would confess to him just out there in the open.

"Heh Heh. Yeah I have the time, come on though."

Misaki didn't want to be a bother but she really wanted him to protect her so him walking her home was good.

On the way they talked about menial things such as blood types, zodiac signs, foods…stupid stuff.

As he walked to work he put in his head phones and listened to some western rock group on the new iPod he bought from his recent pay checks and getting himself out of debt. He also sent some money to Yamazaki repaying him for all the food he stole from his house.

Working at the manga café was an easy job. Checking people in, checking them out sometimes. He mostly just stocked the manga, a fairly easy job. Nakahara worked at the register. He thought maybe that could help her, Misaki, with her math. He wondered if there was some guy that she admired now that she started going back to school. _Nahh, Misaki seems like she has an older guy fetish heh heh…_ he thought to himself.

He sees Misaki for an hour at work because she starts at five and his shift ended at six so they didn't really have time to hang out at work. But it was alright seeing her cute face was enough. His boss was really cool and his co worker, Akira was funny and they had hung out a few times. When he got to work he started to stock some new imported manga. _"Magical Angel Maid Princess Miyu-Tan!"_ The barely legal girl holding the wand on the cover reminded him of Yamazaki. Maybe he would buy it and send it to em', they probably wouldn't get the new imports so fast being out there in the country. _I wonder what was bothering Nakahara_ he thought. _Ahh maybe she's on her period or something…_ Maybe it had to deal with work. Tatsuhiro didn't like how some of the guys eyed her at the café sometimes.

_Had Akira been bothering her? Nahh he didn't seem like the type. _

"Sir where do you sign in?" A guy asked Satou.

He had glasses, and a pizza face. Dude looked like a total loser, he wondered if Yamazaki knew him. He laughed to himself. That was a strange question, guy was a regular.

"Umm..The front desk near the register there should be a girl there right now…Nakahara… she'll have a clipboard with the name list." He replied slowly.

Misaki should've been on shift right now as it was 5:08. The man replied "Oh I checked…for some reason Mi-chan isn't there right now."

Who was this virgin to be calling Nakahara by not only her first name but an abbreviated version of it and added CHAN! Satou was pissed. She was _his_ Misaki…

"Umm _NAKAHAR-__**SAN**_ is running late I'll sign you in sir." Satou said with a sting in his tone.

"I hope _MI_**-CHAN** is alright…" the loser said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Sorry I'm late!" Misaki said as she stormed in. What is he doing talking to Satou she thought, Why couldn't this guy leave her alone? This was starting to really scare her.

"Hey!" the guy said. "Umm..I need to be signed in." Satou had gone at this point to stock more merchandise.

Misaki sighed "alright…" The guy had been harassing her everyday at first it started as simple things. Always asking specifically her to bring him pasteries the café had to offer in his booth then it progressed. Asking her to fetch ero-manga for him all the time.

Now he would sometimes pinch her butt or do other embarrassing things. She wanted it all to stop but she didn't know who to tell. Once he even flashed her…That was the last time she worked. She wanted it to stop but she really loved working with Tatsuhiro all the time. As Masashi(that was his name) went to his booth she watched Satou from afar. In his booth Masashi rung his bell to call her to come as she came to his booth,

"Yes…" She answered

"What do you judge of this?" He asked as he had a grin on his face. He was talking about a dirty website on the computer screen.

"I-i-I don't know." Misaki said as she ran out. She felt powerless, just like when her step dad used to beat her. As the night went on costumers came in and out and Masashi-san kept calling her to and forth to deliver tea. Her once cute face that was so lit up when she took the picture with Satou that day was now stricken with melancholy. Satou came to the desk when he had a chance "Umm…Misaki I have to go. My shift is over now. See you soon." Satou wasn't worried so much. Misaki seemed fine, all though he didn't know what the truth was.

Eventually Masashi left and Misaki was able to sigh with relief. Her boss Akihito approached her "Hey Misaki can you lock up tonight. I need to leave a little earlier."

It was somewhat of an inconvenience but she didn't think much of it. All the computers off check she thought. She turned off the lights and locked up she though of Satou. Hmm does he love me…What am I say— but a familiar voice cut her off "I do love you Misaki…Why can't you see?" _**Was this, **__**Satou waiting for her**__**?**_ "Oh I love you soo much Satou!" Misaki replied the figure came out into the light "Whose this Satou?" It was Masashi and he had a knife. He grabbed Misaki and pulled her close as he groped her he put the cold knife up against her neck. It was all happening too fast for Misaki… that she was still in shock. "Where's your Satou now whore?" He questioned.

Author's Note:

ヾ（ ❀◕◡◕ฺฺ ）ノ【*Η*Ε*Ļ*О*О*】ヽ（◕◡◕❀ฺ ）ノ\\

**MiMi YunHee** Here!

I hope you enjoyed this as it is my very first fan fiction. I left a clift hanger for a reason...

Please give me constructive criticism and write a review to make my stories better. I will try to post a new chapter each week! I would also like to note that this is inputting elements from the Light Novel and Manga and also the Anime. Where Satou abuses pharmaceutic drugs...

Thank You Very Much! ,

Mi~ ﾗ━━━━━━( ∀ )ﾋﾞｭ━━━━━━


	2. Chapter 2

As they walked in the autumn air, Masashi smiled at Misaki as he was thinking about his hiding spot for her. Misaki needed to think fast how would she get away from him?

"Umm…Maybe can we walk near the park?" Misaki asked trying to think of a clever plan. Masashi wondered why she said this but he loved her and wanted him to love him so he replied "Sure but you better not try anything…"

Tatsuhiro lit up another smoke he was sitting on the park bench awaiting for Misaki's arrival because she was supposed to offer some more life counseling as much as he was bored and tired during the counseling he loved making Misaki happy. As He heard footsteps approaching he got some what scared. He didn't like other people. "Here?" The voice said .

It was Misaki and Masashi. He had a pocket knife in his hand and Satou Tatsuhiro knew this meant trouble.

Author's Note:

ヾ（ ❀◕◡◕ฺฺ ）ノ【*Η*Ε*Ļ*О*О*】ヽ（◕◡◕❀ฺ ）ノ\\

**MiMi YunHee** Here!

Hello! Sorry this chapter was so short but A) I'm going on a vacation tomorrow and B) I'm studying for finals. I have all A's right now so I want to do well on finals so I can keep it this way. I hope this was suspenseful enough. I will make this crappy chapter up to you in the future. Also sorry for updating it so late. I thought because no one reads my fanfiction why update it, but someone asked me to update it so haha yeah. I'm thinking of making an Ore Imouto fanfic also. So be on the lookout for it~! Well haha yes. Please write me reviews with whatever it will be, constructive criticism, praise, trolling(haha), or w/e well bye HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

3,

Mi~


	3. Chapter 3 Thoughts!

_A couple of months ago, I thought I was only a vice to Misaki…_

Satou thought this to himself as Misaki lay beside him.

"She really dodged a scary situation, I can't even imagine if one of my daughters were…" This was spoken by the older nurse had been caring for Misaki throughout the night. "Hm…well good thing she has such a gallant boyfriend like you to care for her." The nurse, Haiko, gave Satou a slight smile and winked.

"She should be ready to go by tonight."

Misaki was only in the hospital for a panic attack. As soon as Masashi saw Tatsuhiro he whimpered out and ran. Nakahara was so surprised she fainted.

_She looks so peaceful just sleeping there…_ On impulse he reached and stroked her hair.

Tatsuhiro had been there all night waiting by her side. He knew that it wasn't such a serious thing but still, he wanted to be there and make sure she was secure. She had woken up a few times throughout the night but Haiko would just tell her to get more rest.

Satou started to recall the events prior to that morning. He felt as though it was his fault somehow...

He was even more disturbed that the bastard Masashi was on the loose. _What if he came back to get Misaki? What if he already knows where she lives?_

_It's official,_ Satou thought deeply to himself, I'm never leaving her side until I know she's completely safe.

He didn't want her to feel scared anymore. He wanted to hold her. That's when Tatsuhiro started to question his own feelings of her.

He knew deep down to himself that he had some non-platonic feelings for her, that was for sure. Though, he wanted the best for her and he didn't exactly think that he was it.

_Two crazy people like us…shouldn't be together. We aren't safe for each other_

He still wanted her for himself though. He'd never even officially had a real girlfriend, someone he could comfort and hold, someone he could reassure that everything was gonna be alright in the long term, someone he could also depend on for his needs.

He never experienced that.

Thus, Tatsuhiro Satou thought to himself what it would be like if he did date Misaki.

Would it be a complete disaster?

Or the over romanticized portrayal that Satou had about relationships?

-UPDATE-

Hello! Its been soooo long! My name on here used to be MiMiYunHee but now it's Amilovely so dont worry still me! I actually have been busy but I decided I will commit to this again. Okay so I sort of KIIIIINDA have EXCITING NEWWWWS!

For a school assignment, in Honors English we had to send a letter to someone who inspires you/is courageous.

Guess who I chose?

Takimoto Tatsuhiko.

Who's he?

The CREATOR of Welcome To The NHK! novel and manga(I think).

He was actually Hikkimori himself then got out then got back and now is again reintegrated into society. NHK! is also quite controversial which is another reason he's brave.

Okay so everyone including my mom, and most people in my class were skeptical. Like "he wont reply blah blah blah" I was starting to loose hope as his publisher site didnt site a fanmail address,

I looked up his twitter.

No less than 24 hours he replied.

He knows English too.

He gave me an email address but when I stated the teacher prefers(If we can) to send it in the mail.

Sooo he gave me his home address.

I can speak Japanese quite well as I've been learning through private lessons since I was 11, buuuuuut they barely taught me to read. As a child reading in English was quite a challenge for me. So a friend is translating the letter because when I told Takimoto I'd translate the letter he was very happy and said thank you because he's not confident in his English.

I'll most likely be sending it next week, oh and he said he's write me back so I'll update on that too!

Sorry this was kind of a rant but I found it VERY relevant.

I'm sorry also if this chapter seemed like a"filler". It wasnt though.

I have a dire sinister plan for allllllll of this to play into...

-Ami (';


End file.
